Main Quest
Story Summary : 'prologue' Episode 1 : Fate Begins quietly= One day in a peaceful village, a mysterious dream of a hero who was living with calm life with his childhood friend called : Ryuin. They grew up together in a pavilion and saw some strange dream. The dream was about a sad girl in a world the ended. When you sleep with a strange feeling such a '' you came from there '' you are woken up by Ryuin. They have another world that is connected by Cross Impact '''and a girl who comes from a place called the Astel Federation of Neoland, Makia. She works as a member of the '''Ministry of Security which is most likely studying the event of the world. Such a monster like Dust. Ryuin, Makia and the hero, knew that this unnatural phenomena is somewhat connected with the Cross Impact. After all that, she says that she wants to travel and find mysteries of the world. |-|Episode 2 : Advent of the Blue Angel= Suddenly dust appears in the village of Paclette, but Ryuin and Makia repelled them together. At that moment, when both were relieved, the mysterious enemies tries to steal the life of the hero in a cruel and brutal way. That enemy is in a humanized form which overwhelms Ryuin and Makia with a strength that cannot be compared to the previous dust enemies. However at that moment, a girl appears in front of the hero with dazzling light. It was the girl of his dream~~ |-|Episode 3 : Awakening of the Hero= It was a girl who used a mysterious power called Oracles. Terra who saved the hero fell into a dilemma by the attack of a mysterious enemy. Apparently, Terra seems to have lost her memory. At the same time, when Terra tries to heal the hero, a boy appears in the consciousness of the hero. He tells him that he needs to recover Terra's memory and power before it's too late. Mysterious things happen one after another. In response to knowing about the mysterious enemy attack, resolving the mystery of the Oracle World, Terra, Makia, Ryuin & the Hero decide to travel around the world. 'Chapter 1' Episode 1 : Mystery of Fluffy Creature= While heading to Kirschbaum to deliver a letter to the Queen. A Mysterious creature called Gumono suddenly appeared in front of them. Terra seems to have regained a little bit of her memory when the Gumono Shining Feather was sucked into Terra. Although, Terra says it feels weird. Ryuin noticed that the feather that Gumono had is an Enigmite. Soon after thinking, a Monster appears in front of them. |-|Episode 2 : Let's go to the Magic Laboratory= Before the Audience, the Hero stops near to the Royal Magic Institute of Baum. It was by Ryuin who proposed to listen to an old friend of her father to get some new information about the Oracle. Since Makia was interested about the mystery of Mistrare they decided to visit the laboratory to meet Furemy. It was a this moment that Furemy revealated that she an old friend of Ryuin's father.